


The Scent Of Your Lies

by RamenAddicted



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Reader-Insert, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenAddicted/pseuds/RamenAddicted
Summary: After a being hospitalized due to a traumatizing incident, you are compelled to go to therapy. Your therapist Dr. Crescent is great but you get the feeling she's hiding her own baggage. Some of your friends are in the dark about what happened to you and they just want to help. With the help of Dr, Crescent, family, and friends will you open up? Or will you shut them out and repeat attempts from before?
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Reader





	1. Patchouli

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for joining me on this angsty depression fuled drama! As the fic progresses I'll be adding more characters, tags, and warnings.

I feel empty. My emotions are like a dull knife trying to cut a tomato; hazardous. I wasn’t always like this, I used to feel happiness and other emotions too, now I’m like a reflection in a mirror, shattered. It all started with  **you** , you who came into my life like a dove carrying an olive branch, signifying life outside of my unstable terrain. I thought we could get through anything, I mean we were always there for each other, weren’t we? I guess I’ll never know.

“y/n”

“y/n” A voice called.

“Hm? Yeah, I’m listening?” I replied

“Are you sure? You seemed to be trapped in your overbearing thoughts” she replied.

Dr. Crescent, I can’t figure her out, she seems nice and caring but I feel she’s chained to a rock that’s a manifestation of her guilt. Lucrecia is her first name she’s an average woman with brown eyes, hair tied in a loose ponytail with a yellow ribbon, almost always wearing a white lab coat over her clothes. She's been my therapist for about a month, she was assigned to me after my workplace “incident”. Our sessions initially were fifteen minutes but, after revealing the “incident” in which I was hospitalized for she urged to see me once a week for thirty minutes.

“Ok, then what was I talking about?” She asked with her arms folded like she was about to scold me.

“You were talking about healthy coping mechanisms, right?” 

“Yes, but I also want to talk about you getting out more.”

I groan as if I've been kicked in the nether regions, I’m gonna be honest Lucrecia, is great but, she’s too much like my mom, that's probably the biggest reason why I like her. She’s honest with me to an extent and she dotes on me like I’m one of her own. You can tell she has kids or a kid. Lucrecia starts listing off coping mechanisms I can do in public like listening to music at the park, go to a public library (since I like to read), and take classes at a community center. The same spiel, but I never do it. Life is really hard for me right now I just feel like going home and curling up underneath that blanket  **we** took a month to complete.

“Hey,” Lucrecia calls to me. Her hand is now on my cheek, her eyes searching for an emotional response from me. Brown eyes locked with mine, she can see the pain in them but doesn't want to push me. 

“Is there anything you want to tell me?” She asked.

“ I promise next week I'll tell you what’s going on in my head, but for right now I just want to go home,” I replied snarkily.

Her hand drops from my face as she turns away from me and returns to her chair that’s only inches away from mine. She pulls a notepad and pen from the front pocket of her lab coat, quickly scribbles something on it, rips out the page, folds it and hands it to me.

“ When you have a free moment, give that a read.” she calmly says.

“What is it, a book recommendation?” I reply.

She just smiles and looks at her watch, our session concludes and now it’s time to part ways.

\---

This whole day feels off, my session with Lucrecia was depressing and awkward. Now I’m standing outside the gates of my home dreading making conversation once I get inside. I calmly take a deep breath and start pushing open the iron gates set myself on the path to my room. Once inside my mother tries to strike up a conversation, and my heart pangs with regret, so I try to make the conversation short and simple.

“I’m sorry, my session today wasn’t the best,” I say plainly.

“I’m sorry to hear that dear, do you want something to drink?” She asked hoping this conversation will lead to some therapeutic Breakthru.

“Um I guess tea, I want to try some of the teas Lunafreya sent.”

“Then I'll make you the best cup of- what is this? Um, Darjeeling!” She replies with a glitter conviction in her eyes.

After waving her off, I trudge up the stairs to my room. Once inside I slowly fall to the floor and the tears start rolling down my cheeks. I would like to think I’ve mastered the art of silent crying, but who knows I can probably fuck that up too. I start feeling my wrists, scars from my “incident” I start hyperventilating at the memory. I’m alone in the bathroom, and I’m crying. I look at myself in the mirror and start screaming while smashing my fist into the mirror. Glass shards spill into the sink and onto the floor. In my haze of desperation I pick up a shard and press it on my wrist I start dragging it slowly across my wrist, then I drag it harder against the skin this time the skin opens up revealing the crimson liquid inside. I continue the same motion on my other wrist until my hands are covered in crimson fallout. Next, I hear screaming, not mine but other people, I look around and see my friends. Friends old and new looking at me in horror and disgust; just screaming. The screaming gets louder and louder until my screaming intermingles with there and it’s just a cacophony of screams.

A loud rapping at the door violently shakes me from a nightmare. Mother calls out to me in a worried voice, so I vehemently wipe my face and open the door. My mother's face says it all, she ‘s worried but her smile tries to hide it. I feel bad she’s trying her best but just like Lucrecia, there’s guilt behind her eyes. She holing out a serving tray with two mugs of steaming brown liquid.

Oh, right the tea.

“I brewed two cups of Darjeeling. I was hoping you might be in the mood to talk, maybe?”

“Sure, I don’t want to be alone with my thoughts right now.”

We ended up having a long conversation about today’s therapy session, music, and new books that came out. Speaking of which, Lucrecia gave me a piece of paper with a book recommendation on it. I pulled a folded piece of paper from the pocket and opened it, the words read...

“ _ Have you called any of your friends to let them know you're out of the hospital? I’m pretty sure they're worried about you _ .” 

**Shit.**


	2. Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hang out with Luna and her dogs and shed a little light on your "accident."

Whether you're doing it for sexual reasons or platonic everyone deserves a good cuddle. Right now the best place for me is right here, laying my head on lunafreya's lap. Luna's fingers cascade through my hair as she gingerly scratches my scalp. I hear a low whine from the other side of the room, it's Pryna and Umbra looking at me lopsided. I call them over so they can receive equal head rubs and belly pats. As I'm slowly trying to situate myself on the couch with the dogs, Luna sits up to go to the kitchen. As I’m softly squeezing Pryna’s paw she gently nudges me with it, I’ve read somewhere that means the dog is trying to pet you.

When Luna called me out of the blue, I expected her to be mad at me, why? Because I ghosted her after being discharged from the hospital. Instead, I got an extremely relieved Luna who was happy to hear back from me, granted she was a little worried but explained that she wanted me to feel up to talking about my "accident". As our phone conversation continued I mentioned that I was on medical leave from work and home alone. That's how Lunafreya and her dogs ended up coming over to my shabby home in the sweltering August heat at two-thirty in the afternoon. She was wearing a cute knee-length, white summer dress with plain open-toed sandals.

Now she's in my kitchen probably making tea. I was initially hesitant about letting Luna and the dogs in because since I've been a home mom and I haven't been the best homemakers. Partially deflated Welcome home balloons were strewn about, the sofa in the living room was mix-matched with different pillows and plush blankets. The coffee table was a fire hazard waiting to happen, with mail overflowing and spilling over to the hardwood floor. Initially, Luna wanted to see my room but I respectfully rejected that request. I turned on the air conditioner to make Luna and the dogs comfortable.

Luna returns from the kitchen with two floral mugs with steam rolling off the top. Pyrna and Umbra quickly leave my side to go back to Luna, who shoos them so she can sit back on the couch. I thank her as she passes me a floral mug, I blow into the mug for a good five minutes and take a sip. The scalding brown liquid is fragrant and a little bitter, with a familiar marzipan flavored taste.

" You used the almond-flavored tea, didn't you?" I smiled.

" There's the future tea sommelier I know." Luna beamed through closed eyes.

Luna hums as she pets Pyrna, her fluffy ears perk up as it receives attention from her master. I stare into my mug with intense trepidation. I feel like I should address the elephant in the room, like what caused me to be hospitalized, why did I ghost you after being released, and how am I holding up?

I feel Luna's fingers intertwined with mine, Cornflower blue eyes stare into my fearful ones as she gives me a gentle smile, " We can talk whenever you are ready. I don't want you to feel as if I'm pressuring you for answers, ok ?" She says while giving my hand a gentle but firm squeeze.

I can feel tears threatening to prick at the corner of my eyes.

" Well, where should I start?"

"Wherever you feel the most comfortable."

I try to calmly start from the beginning, by telling her about how mental illness runs in my family. My mother has major depression and so do I, it wasn't diagnosed until after being hospitalized. I told her I had a mental breakdown at work, which led me to try to attempt suicide. Afterward, I was hospitalized in a psych ward and then released a week later. After which I contacted Luna to let her know I was released. I omitted a hefty amount of detail for my sake and hers, or maybe I just wasn't ready to admit the ugly truth  **you.**

After all, I have to save the omitted details for Lucrecia.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"And I'm sorry for not calling you back, I just felt that you were mad at me and-"

I quickly felt luna pull me into a crushing hug, I could hear her soft sobs as a silent apology. I return her embrace with my own as a silent thanks. We held each other until Umbra and Pyrna started to whine. Luna let go first and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief she pulled out her dress pocket. She stands up surveying Umbra and Pryna.

" Umbra and Pryna think it's about time we went for a walk." Luna declares extending her hand towards me.

"Like right now? Luna, it's hot outside, plus I'm wearing sweats."

" Then go put something comfortable on, We'll wait" Luna replied pointing to the ecstatic Umbra and Pryna.

I could hear their high-pitched wines as I ascended the stairs to go change. 

**_Damn dogs with their whining and wagging tales, how could I refuse them?_ **

As I descended the stairs wearing a new hoodie, in pastel pink and black leggings, Luna had just ended a call with who I assume was Ravus. Standing in front of her in all my defeated glory, I give a piteous look at Umbra and scratch him behind his ears, he just turns his head and whines at Luna. Luna hands you a leash that's connected to Umbra's collar.

"Alright, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to hang out with Luna and pet her dogs too.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic for me is mostly about things that happened to me personally, and how life did a complete 180 after my "incident" I'm just trying to make lemonade out of lemons.


End file.
